happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darksmoke
Darksmoke (also known as Darkguin in his penguin form) is a fan-made character by MarioFan65. He is a male dark cloud who is the leaders of the dark clouds and known to be the ghost of smoke. Appearance As a Dark Cloud Darksmoke is a normal dark cloud with a hairy tail antenna on his head, soft hands, white eyes, and his ghost tail that would defeat animals from Antarctica. As a Emperor Penguin Darksmoke looks like every other Emperor Penguin like Memphis. He has somewhat broader shoulders, and a purple patch on his chest. He has red eyes and also waddles with confidence. As a Bug-guin Monster Darksmoke has a frozen belly with a similar look to an emperor penguin, a orange mouth, a dark curl anrenna hair, red eyes, ice sharp hands with a dark cloud ring, 8 legs, 4 frozen bug wings, and a sharpy tail. He is similar to King Candy/Turbo's Cy-bug form from Wreck-It Ralph. Robo Darksmoke Coming soon. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *Happy Feet Four (the main antagonist) *Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Halloween Special (the main antagonist) *Tickle Torment Future (the main antagonist) *Montay gets a Tickle Torment (flashback) *Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory (the secondary antagonist/as Robo Darksmoke) *Revenge of the Cape Adare Hut (cameo in flashback) *Penventure Time (the main antagonist) *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 2: Darktisk's Fury (flashback) *Return of the Flyers Trivia *His role is similar to Turbo (King Candy) in the Disney 2012 film, Wreck-It Ralph. *Darksmoke share similaries to the Shadow Sirens from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. **Both of them make plans. **Both of them want to bring something back (The Shaodw Sirens bring back the Shadow Queen, Darksmoke bringing back nightmares on Antarctica.) **Both of them are ghosts. *His penguin form is Emperor Penguin. **In his emperor penguin form, he has a similer look to Memphis. **And in his emperor penguin form, he do not have a heartsong. *In his bug-guin monster form, his head resembles Brock Pearson from Monsters University. *When he take over the world, it is similar to the Time Eater from Sonic Generations when he makes time holes from Sonic friends. *His look is very similar to Hexxus from the 1992 film Ferngully: The Last Rainforest. *When he make clones, it is similar to all of the forms of Buu (except Evil Buu) when he make a lot of clones of himself from Dragon Ball Z. **And his attacks are also similar to Super Buu's. *His powers are similar to Darkrai from Pokémon. *He is like a tornado but has a similer look to Stratos from the Disney movie, Hercules. *Unlike any other Happy Feet villians, he is strong and powerful. Also, penguins would never beat him. *He hates the Great' Guin along with the penguin species gods. *In his backstory, it was reveal that he created the Doomberg so the iceberg can move to destroy things and trapped Emperor-Land. *He was mentioned by Mumble in a cutscene in MarioFan65's fan-game, Doodle Jump: Happy Feet Edition. *He is not included in the sequel, Happy Feet 5: Penguin's Journey but at the end of the movie, he is mentioned about what enemy did the penguin species defeated for their past. *Darksmoke used to like Lord Darktisk, but now hates him. **He may be friends with him again since Penguin Hell was created again. Gallery Darksmoke.png|Darksmoke's old look Darksmoke (New Look).png|Darksmoke's new look Darksmoke's Poster.png|Darksmoke's Poster Eggball for Darksmoke.png|A eggball where Darksmoke lived before he was born Darkguin the Penguin.png|Darksmoke as a penguin with Ashley and Mary holding hands (possilbly a deleted scene for Happy Feet Four) Darksmoke from Happy Feet Four.png|Darksmoke's Artwork in Happy Feet Four Darksmoke - Only a Chilling Elegy.png|Darksmoke coming out of the lava in "Only a Chilling Elegy". Super Stickman vs. Darksmoke.png|Super Stickman challenging Darksmoke to a battle (photo is also seen on deviantArt) Darksmoke's_2016_Design.png|2016 Design Category:Characters Category:Fanfiction characters Category:Fanon Stuff Category:MarioFan65's Characters Category:Penguins Category:Emperor Penguins Category:Villains Category:Dark Clouds Category:Clouds Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Monsters Category:Happy Peep Category:Characters who can fly